The journey to a pokemon master
by FrozenFireStorm
Summary: Ash is smater in this story, and he willl meet characters in different settings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: A New Beginning

Ash POV:

Luckily I woke up early. I was the first person to get my pokemon. I even beat Gary, that annoying show-off. My starter was a Charmander, and the Fire Lizard would grow to be really strong one day. After telling my mom that I would call her whenever I could, I hit the dirt track towards Viridian city, where I would get certain supplies.

Suddenly, the ground in front of me rustled, and a wild Rattata appeared. It was nothing me and Charmander couldn't deal with, and we soon defeated the rattata. This cycle of wild pokemon battles continued with other rattatas and pidgeys, and we defeated all of them easily. While reaching Viridian City, I felt a rush of heat pass over me, and I saw a glorious sight, a Ho-oh flying above me. As it passed, I continued to Viridian City.

(Viridian City)

It was getting dark when I finally reached Viridian City, and I rested overnight at the pokecenter. The next day, the city was filled with excitement. While asking around, I found out there was a pokemon Tournament today, and that trainers from all over Kanto were signing up. The guest of honour was elite 4 member, Loreilei the ice queen. Although I was a rookie, I decided to take part in the competition with Charmander. After signing up, I trained with Charmander, and was surprised to see Charmander alreadly showing signs of evolution.

Two hours later…

"All trainers participating in the Kanto region Challenge Cup please report to the battle arena for the opening ceremony!" The moment I heard this, I got Charmander ready, and went to the Stadium. The other trainers looked ready to battle to the end, and I knew that this would be a difficult tournament. "There are 256 competitors, and they will be split into groups of 4 for the Qualifying round, the top 2 trainers in each group will enter the next round. "

My first opponent was also a rookie, and he proved to be very easy, as I took out all his pokemon, without suffering any damange at all. The rest of the day was spent battling the other trainers in my group, and I was able to overpower all of them.

The PA system announced" The 128 trainers are now in the knockout stages, trainers have 15 minutes to prepare for their matches!" Against my opponent, who was very innovative, using very strong pokemon against me. Finally, it was between my Charmander, and his Persian. Charmander was tired after facing Squirtle and Butterfree, but it did not give up. But, Persian was too fast, and was beating Charmander up. Just as all seemed lost, a white glow appeared, and when the glow dissipated, I screamed"Charmeleon, you evolved!" After the evolution, me and Charmeleon easily won the battle.

I had 2 hours to prepare for the next match, and I decided to try find some pokemon to add to my team. In the tall grass, we encountered a Pickachu, and a Growlithe, and we captured both. I got the new recruits battle ready, and we battled well, and reached the finals. This was the first time in history a rookie had entered the finals, and the crowd was going wild. The match got underway, and I was challenging his Spearow with Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thunder then follow up with Iron tail!" The opposing pokemon dodged Thunder, but it was struck by a power Iron tail. The power of the Iron tail was so strong, that it was knocked down to the ground. Seeing my chance, I commanded"Pikachu, Volt tackle!" The Spearow was knocked out, and I sent out Growlithe against his Bayleaf. "Flamethrower!""Solarbeam!" we both shouted at the same time. The two powerful attackes collided, and caused a massive explosion. When the battlefield cleared both pomemon were down and out, and I sent back out Pikachu against her Dragonair. Dragonair blasted the livind daylight out of Pikachu, and I switched the unconscious Oikachua with my Charmeleon. Charmeleon glared at the Dragonair, and without any warning, unleashed a Flareblitz, a move meant to be learned by only a few Charizards, and my Charmeleon had just used it. The dragonair was knocked out, and I became the first rookie in history to win the Trophy.

Constructive Reviews are welcomed. Next chapter is due soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

Cynthia POV:

I have everything, fame, fans, power, wealth. Everything but a person that I really love. It was really depressing, and the only person that was actively chasing was that prick, Lance. I has to admit that his pokemon were strong and he cared deeply for his pokemon, but he was always so annoying, and sometimes I wish I could blast him away.

I poured all my heart and soul into raising my pokemon as I did not want to feel the ache my heart. There was going to be a Master's League Tournament in Kanto, where all the Elite4 members would compete in along with each region's respective champions. Me being the Sinnoh regional champion and the Master's league Champion had titles to defend, and I knew the battles that I would have would test me to the limits. With that thought in mind, I got onto my private jet and set for the Kanto region.

Mr. Goodshow Pov:

I as the president of the pokemon association, have the duty of making each year's master league tournament interesting, and this year, I planned for two extra spots in the master league tournament that would be given out to the best trainers who would take part in a qualifying competition. The 2 finalists would be placed into the competition, and I knew that this year's tournament would be very interesting. I made the necessary arrangements, and then attended a meeting with the other pokemon association members.

Red POV:

"You think I should go back, back to civilization? After all they have done to me? After all this years of pain and loneliness?" I asked Mewtwo, as the wind was howling outside the cave, and it was not helping the swirling storm inside of me. Mewtwo nodded, and I looked at the rest of my pokemon, and they all nodded in agreement. I said" I'll think about it, and we shall see what happens."

I locked myself up this mountain, after my heartbreak. I could remember it so vividly the day where my best friend, Leaf, died at the hands of my arch nemesis- Team Rocket. It was ten years ago, but the scenario was flashing in my mind's eye.

Ten years ago, in Pallet Town

"Leaf, I need to go and stop Team Rocket, please, I need to, so that I can protect you." Red said.

"Red, I do not need your protection, I have my own team of pokemon to protect me." Leaf adamantly said.

Red replied "You never know what Team Rocket might do, they are such a powerful organisation that they can do nearly anything they want, so I leave you with Blastoise and Venasaur."

With that, Red hoped onto Charizard's back, and headed for the Sevii Islands, home to Team Rocket's Base.

Ten years ago, Team Rocket headquarters

"Master, our spies have said that Red has left Leaf alone in Pallet Town." One of the assistants said.

"Good, very good, now we can start the plan." Said a sinister voice that resounded through out the dark corridors.

Red had just breached the Gate of Team Rocket's base, when he heard the sound of a jet plane flying overhead. He thought "Team Rocket causing trouble again. Today I will stop the, once and for all! Mewtwo, I choose you!" With both Charizard and Mewtwo, Red was causing widespread destruction and chaos through out the Team Rocket HQ. The Rocket Grunts were all over the place, trying to stop Red in vain, as Red was like a Hurricane, sweeping through his opponents. But he was troubled. "Why are there so few grunts? What does this mean? Is that operation that I heard a grunt talk about so big that it needs two-thirds of the Team Rocket recruits?"

Team Rockets Base, Unknown POV

"Red, my boy, let's see who will win this. You might bring down my organisation, but it will cost you dearly, very dearly." The sinister voice cackled.

Red POV

The last room, finally I would challenge the evil boss of Team Rocket. Charizard did a powerful Flare Blitz attack that knocked down the door blocking the way, and I came face to face with- Giovanni. "Giovanni, wh-what are you doing here? Where is the boss of Team Rocket?"

Giovanni POV

"The Team Rocket boss is here. Kill me if you want, but I should think that your sweet lil girlfriend, Leaf is getting killed this instance."

Red POV

That must be the reason why there were so many personnel sent! They wanted to kill her! In my rage, I unleashed the full might and power of Mewtwo who completely annihilated the Team Rocket Base. Then I Got on Charizard and flew back to Pallet Town.

Green was on the floor, her arms and legs broken. She was lying face down, and not making any movement whatsoever. Venasaur was not any better, her body was full of burn marks, and the plant on her back was torn, there was not a single breath to be heard. Blastoise was alive but only just. Blastoise said "Sorry bro, I failed." Then he had his final breath and passed from this world. Red was overwhelmed with sadness, and he said to his pokemon "Red must die, from now on, I want to be known as shade." Then he went for .

Present day

I was shocked back into reality, the flashback was too real, too vivid. I knew that I would forever be a outcast, due to my past. Would I really survive if I went back to society.

A A

Constructive reviews are welcomed


End file.
